vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
BIG AL
Big-Al's announcement was made on January 21, 2007. His voice was modeled after a Swedish rock vocalist. His timbre is comparably lower, rougher, and more “manly” than Leon’s. A plugin version was released on the PowerFX site on December 22, 2009, with a DVD version that was available after Christmas. Big Al is voiced by Frank Sanderson, a professional voice over artist, studio engineer/owner and former PowerFX employee. However, Big Al's first voice bank was recorded by Michael King, a singer/artist and award winning Elvis impersonator. As the Vocaloid was in the editing process PowerFX tried to fix the pronunciation, and even though demos were posted on the net, they felt it was not good enough to be released. So in an attempt to re-record King, they found that he was too busying touring, thus Sanderson became the new voice for the Vocaloid. History The first song demo using Big-Al, “Make Me Feel”, was prepared by Alexei Ustinov for the Frankfurt MusikMesse 2007 fair. Big-Al's release was pushed back numerous times, though the demos of him were available and uploaded, examples (I Feel Good, Alove, and PowerFX) were uploaded in early May Jasmine Music Tech, Big-Al demosYoutube: Big-Al demo, "I feel good". With the release of Big-Al's new boxart in 2009, he was given a look split between anime and a more western style. The picture was done by artist Ash Georgick, who also illustrated the Sonika comicsDeviantArt: Ash Gerogrick; Big-Al boxart, 2009. The artist stated that the color scheme (red and white) were chosen by PowerFX, while black was added to avoid looking like Choiwaru-P's LeonMessageboard VO: Big-Al is near completion. On December 11, 2009, a demo of Big-Al's voice was leaked on youtube, the demo was Al singing small parts to the song "When the Saints Go Marching In", but apparently this demo was beta and not meant to be leaked, yet PowerFX did give permission to YT uploaders to post the demoYoutube: Big-Al demo, "When the Saints Go Marching In". Fan Depiction Big-Al has been described as looking similar to Victor Frankenstein's monster, and also appearing rather demonic, due to PowerFX's noticeable style for their Vocaloids. He is also described as tall dark and handsome with his height being over 6 feet. However, there is a popular picture of him with a lighter skin tone. Notable Big-Al Songs PowerFX Song by Alexey Kosolapov and Alexei Ustinov *YouTube broadcast Make Me Feel (Duet with Sweet Ann) Music by Alexei Ustinov lyrics by Rick Paul *YouTube broadcast All Of Me Music and lyrics by Gerald Marks and Seymour Simons Covered by Giuseppe *YouTube broadcast Magnet Duet with Sweet Ann Music and lyrics by Ryuusei-P Covered by Leo-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Jingle Bells Duet with Miku Hatsune Song by James Pierpont Covered by Mazzo-P. *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast O Come, O Come, Emmanuel Covered by TuKuRu-P. *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast New York, New York Covered by Giuseppe *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast I'm Too Sexy Music and lyrics by Right Said Fred Covered by Udongerge-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Trivia *'Sonika' has Twittered about Big-Al, questioning that would his release mean that she is his big sister or little sister. This is a joking reference to their release date and ages.Twitter Sonika: Big Little Sister She also twittered about wanting to do a duet with him. Twitter Sonika: Duet (She later would with Auld Lang Syne.) Fanart Vocaloid_BigAl_dotup_org.jpg|Sketch of Al '09 Big-Al.png Big_al.png|Al with a Cypton-esque design See Also * English Vocaloids External Links * Blog: Engloid on Big-Al References Category:Vocaloid2